I'll always do my best
by MarenMary93
Summary: Teen!chesters, H/C later Hurt/Limp!Dean Angsty!Dean Angsty!Sam Dean and Sam has just started at a new hig school... Dean 18 is a senior, Sam 14 is a freshman... What happens when a lunatic starts shooting at their new school? And how will the boys manage, being at seperate places, not knowing how the other one's doing... Please Read and review T language and viol
1. Meeting Jenny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, or stories... (All though it would make a heck of a birthday present...)  
I do not own anything reconizable...**

**Auhtors note: It would mean a lot to me if you would review this for me, and I hope you like it... It will get more exciting in the later chapters... More action, more H/C (H/C at all for that matter... -ain't too much in this first one...)  
Aaaaand if you don't mind...  
-I think I'll be making short chapters...  
**

* * *

It was soon 12 a.m. and Dean walked over to a table near by the cafeteria. One seat at the table was already taken, so Dean was going to ask if it was OK if he joined her. While he had picked up his own food at the school cafeteria, he had been watching her. "Mind if I join you?" He said gently in his dark voice. The girl tilted her head; it was like she studied him, like she tried to understand Dean's being by just looking. "Nope, sure not!" She smiled. Her dark chestnut hair tied up in a messy ponytail and her hazel eyes focused on his eyes.

Dean sat down while he wondered why this beautiful girl sat all alone before he went over to her. She could possibly have been the school's most popular, and still she sat there alone. Dean was confused. "My name's Dean, I'm new here…" he said while he offered the girl a handshake. The girl smiled. "Jeanette, but call me Jenny" she said softly when she accepted his hand. "I've lived here for about one and a half years myself…" She continued a short break later. Dean smiled and attacked the so-called food on his plate. He wondered if he would make a new friend, or if this conversation would just lead to some embarrassing silence. The girl took a big sip of her glass of milk, and Dean thought; how can somebody make milk look darn right sexy? He smirked while he thought so. "So, where do you come from?" Dean took himself in gazing off. He shifted a bit before he managed to make an answer. "Well, we moved here from Seattle, but originally I come from Lawrence, it's in Kansas…" Dean explained, rubbing his hair. "Cool!" Jenny exclaimed, "I'm also from Lawrence! Funny we haven't met already." She looked at Dean with joy in her eyes, finally someone who knew where Lawrence was. "W-we-well.." Dean stuttered a bit, "we moved away from Lawrence when I was four… Our house burnt down…" The knot in his throat began to tighten, and it looked like Jenny understood. "I'm sorry…" the true meaning hang in the air for a short moment. She looked like she thought really hard. "I'm so, so sorry…" Dean started to wonder if she knew more. "Why? Don't be sorry" Dean said as he shifted a little closer. Jenny took a short breath before she started to talk again. "I'm sorry, because as far as I know, there were only one house fire in Lawrence when I was young…" She paused a little while, before she took another plunge at it "It was the house next door to us, it burnt completely down. The father and the two children got out…" The rest of the sentence was not spoken. Dean just nodded, he did not know if he should be freaked or not. He just nodded. "Sorry" she said once more, reaching for his clenched fist. Her touch eased Dean a bit, it felt comforting.

In the next split second everything changed, gun fire heard, screams from the corridor, kids and youths that were scared out of their minds ran past the doorway of the cafeteria, some ran into the cafeteria. It was all a complete chaos.

* * *

**Now, what do you think about the first chapter? I think it could have been a little more exciting...  
... but after all, the first chapter of this story is just to get the scenario going.**


	2. Pure chaos

**Well, let's bring in the hurt ;)**

* * *

Nobody has any control, nobody knows who or where or ANYTHING for that matter. It's just pure chaos. Dean looks around, what seems like hundreds of scared and frightened teenagers are crowding in every corner of the old cafeteria. There is nobody, at first glance, that looks like they are injured… That's a good sign… but he can't seem to find Sammy! Panic takes hold of him for a little while, before new gunshots makes him snap straight out of the panic trance. This time the shots are coming from the south wing. I could swear they came from the west wing a few moments ago… Dean thought for himself. Now he knew that there most likely were multiple shooters, but how many exactly? His brain automatically switching into hunting mode. He analyzed the atmosphere, like he would in any other hunt… His heart pounding in his chest as he started to wonder if there might be more than two shooters. The same moment as that thought brushed past his brain, a new shot was fired… And it was inside the cafeteria! A young girls body fell limply to the floor, she was dead, killed! If Dean wasn't wrong, she was even younger than himself, maybe even younger than Sam! A shiver went down his spine as he caught himself thinking that. If she had been killed, what meant that Sammy, his precious little brother, would be spared?

Dean panned the room, the door out to the hallway had been barricaded and there was a killer in the room. The killer hadn't showed himself yet though… Once more a shot was fired, inside the cafeteria. This time a boy, from his home room, fell to the ground clutching his left upper arm. The killer had missed a deathly shot, by inches… Dean looked over the room once more, before he turned to Jenny and gave her a kiss on the cheek, he looked at her. She was terrified. He kissed her on the other cheek before he silently whispered "I love you, and your gonna be okey. That I promise!" Then he swiftly went over to his classmate, Tommy, who laid in a small pool of his own blood. Clutching to his upper arm for dear life, while crying as silent as he could. Dean knew the pain Tommy was going through at the moment, he had been shot a couple of times himself… Painful, extremely painful... Never less.

He hoped to God, yes, Dean Winchester hoped to God that the killer in the room wouldn't shoot at him when he crouched down beside Tommy and tore the sleeve off of his own shirt, to make a makeshift bandage to stop most of the bleeding… He felt everyone's eyes heading at him, and he knew that what he was doing was extremely risky. Still, he couldn't just let Tommy bleed to death. He heard the cock on the handgun getting tightened, he swallowed slowly and looked slowly up. He was now staring face to barrel, he froze a short second. Then he cleared his throat… "Man, what are you gonna do?" He asked when he saw a boy he believed attended the class beneath him, he paused a bit... Weighing his words and actions. "Are you gonna kill every single one of us? You know there won't be enough bullets for that…" Dean prayed that he did say the right things, or that the kid would come to senses by his own. Quickly.

The boy lowered his gun a bit, and Dean let a little breath out. Then he did his first mistake of the day, he shifted his weight from one knee to the other, a little too quickly by the gunman's opinion. The boy rose his gun and pulled the trigger. Once, barely misses Dean's torso. Twice, hits Dean's right thigh, right above his knee. "Son-of-a-bitch!" Dean hisses, as the pain shoots through his nerve system. His right hand drops to his knee, briefly followed by his left. He sees his chance and acts like he fumbles a lot more now, then when he helped Tommy. Truth is, he's picking his knife out of his boot. He concentrates on his leg once more. Ripping up his other sleeve, another makeshift bandage in the making… "Okey, okey… Don't shoot… I'm gonna sit on my ass now, so don't shoot!" Dean commands at the boy while getting ready to throw his knife at the boy. Hoping he's the only lunatic in this room. The boy with the gun, who has become quite pale, nods. "Okey, I won't shoot at you right now, shift your position and get over it!" Motioning to Dean with the gun in his hand.

Come on, Dean thinks, hunting practice don't fail me now… He groans as he gets a grip around his knife and starts shifting position. The moment when he starts to pull his legs out from down under him he flings the knife. It rushes through the air, and hits the gunman's shoulder, edge first. The shock making him squeeze the trigger once more, sending another bullet crashing through Dean's right leg. This time below the knee… "FUCK!" Dean exclaims loudly, as another shock of pain is sent through his nerve system. The boy with the gun faints, and hits the ground hard. This makes the gun fire once more, a ricochet is heard when the bullet hits the wall. Dean gasps a couple of times, in pain, before he regains control. While the rest of his shirt becomes another makeshift bandage, he yells out at question to the crowd. "Anybody else who's hit?" He is relived when nobody answeres…

The next thing he knows is new gunshots. This time from the northern wing.  
OH CRAP! SAMMY! Where the hell are you?

* * *

**What do you think? "Lemme know" ;) Next chapter will contain more Jenny...  
**


	3. A hero needs his sidekicks

**Okey... here's the next chapter... Pleace review, comment on what you think is good, what you think I should leave be... It will all be taken up to consideration... And I am very thankful for each review ;)  
**

* * *

Jenny slowly moves towards Dean, horror and relief in her face at the same time. Kneeling down beside him, kissing his lips, before she hugs him tightly. "Mind helping me up?" Dean asks, trying to control his voice. His teeth gritting against the pain. "You think that's a good idea?" Jenny whispers into his ear, just for him to hear. Dean nods once, he has got to check on the gun kid, if he's alive, he might wake up and start shooting again…

Jenny squats down beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him up. "On three…" she commands "I need your co-operation!" She explained. Dean nodded and took a deep breath "Okey!" She throws him a smile, before she starts counting. "One, two and THREE!" she exclaims while pushing the older of the Winchester boys up from the floor. A couple of cusswords later Dean stands leaning against Jenny. "Thank you…" His voice low, but yet he manages making her feel better. Then she kisses him, her soft lips against his. Everybody's eyes on them, still they don't feel even the slightest misplaced.

"Could you walk me over there?" He motioned to the gunman's limp body lying on the floor. When he saw her questioned expression he swiftly continued "I need to check if he's dead or if we need to be worried about him waking up…" She nodded, taking a better grip around Dean's waist. She started walking slowly, him hobbling at her side. Dean bit his teeth, he felt he was about to go in to la-la-land. He needed to stay awake, so he could protect her, protect Sammy. Oh God, where is that kid? When they finally reached the gunman's body, Dean bent down, checking the pulse… He found a pulse, strong and steady… "Okey, we need to take his gun away from him!" Dean said, still bent over the kid, trying to pull his knife back. Dean knew that obstacles should not be removed from injuries, but what the hell? This boy had caused enough pain for many people… If he died because of Dean removing the knife stuck in his shoulder, he deserved it… Once he managed getting his knife out, he wiped it off on his t-shirt, only remaining piece of clothing on his upper body… Then he hobbled over to the gun lying on the floor, a couple of meters over, with help from Jenny. He reached down, wincing as the movement made his leg hurt even more, and picked up the gun. Taking out the magazine and the bullet that was in the barrel. Putting the gun in one pocket and the magazine in the other…

His head felt heavy, even though his body felt even heavier… "Oh, sorry… I need to sit down for a moment" he paused. The wounds drained him for energy, faster than he had expected… His left knee began to weaken and he began sinking, that's when he felt another shoulder prodding his armpit to steadying him. Dean tilted his head to see the other helper, it was another one of his homeroom classmates. "Steady there hero!" his classmate taking on more and more of Dean's weight… Jake nodded his head towards the couch row along the nearest wall. "Would you like to sit down for a moment, regain your strength maybe?" While he asked Dean, he grabbed a new hold around Dean's upper body. "Yeah… Great…" Dean answered with a slight bit of exhaustion in his voice. A few short steps later Dean regrets moving before he had rested himself a bit. "Ow, ow, ow, ow ow ow ow ow, Ow!" Dean exclaimed while he started to reach for his right leg... "Whoa whoa! Take it easy man, don't strain yourself!" Jake said as he stopped following Jenny and Dean. It made them stop, just because Dean was too weak to do much of his own yet… Jake looked at Dean with sorry face "Sorry man, I am sorry for my next action man!" then he crouched down beside Dean and grabbed him in a fireman's carry. Dean cried out in pain, he yelled out cusswords in pain and agony… When Jake finally reached the couch, Dean was ready to pass out. Come on! Dean thought, it shouldn't hurt so bad! When the fuck was his adrenalin supposed to kick in and do some wonders? Then pain got the better of him, and he passed out…

* * *

**In next chapter I think I will use Sam's POV...  
-And please review... It means a lot to me...**


	4. Inside the box

**okey, here comes a new chapter... It's just a little one**

* * *

Sam was hiding in a box room, he and seven other students stuffed together in less than two square meters. A girl he had seen in his homeroom class nudged his elbow, taking his attention. "D-d-do y-you think we're s-safe here?" she stuttered, giving Sam a terrified look. He swallowed before he thought out some calming words for her, last thing they needed was panic… "Well…" he said, rubbing his hair "I think we are just as safe here as any other place in this school right now… Maybe even safer…" He was trying to keep his voice calm and steady, he wanted it to sound like he wasn't scared, but he could hear the crack in his own voice as he said those words.

He was scared, petrified to be exact. He was afraid that his big brother was hurt, maybe even worse… He had to quit thinking like that, it only made it harder to keep cool, and remain in control. He swallowed hard, forcing his pulse to even out… A minute later it still felt like he had a pulse of four-hundred-something-something…

They were isolated in the box room, only a small keyhole as their portal to what happened in the hall. Sam was the one who looked through the keyhole, and he froze as a person walked past his view. One hand automatically reaching down to reassure him that he still had his knife handy, but if those guys had guns he would not stand a chance, unless he got into close combat… Sure he knew how to toss a knife at a target, but he wasn't nearly as skilled as Dean… He wished that his older brother would be there to support him, to tell him that everything would turn out all right… Right now he had to be that person who kept the control, the one who calmed everybody down… It was his duty in this position…

* * *

**Please R&R**


	5. Let's go find him

**Okey, new chapter...**

**Tell me what you think of the story... Will ya?  
**

* * *

After a while Dean came to again. His leg hurting like hell, he was light headed and dreary. "Wha… what happened?" he stuttered trying to get himself up to a sitting position, but a soft hand stopped him mid-movement. "Calm down, you'll be all right…" Jenny's soft, subtle voice trying to calm Dean down… This annoyed Dean for a short moment, but settled back into his previous position. "Yeah, I know I will…" He paused and drew his breath. "But I NEED to find Sammy!" he insisted, getting up once more. This time he wasn't stopped.

Once he got up to a sitting position he looked around himself. There was a crowd of scared and concerned. "Get me up!" Dean moaned as he lifted his arm's ready to get helped up. Only thing was that nobody stretched out their hands to help him, so he started getting on to his feet by himself. Wincing as the movement jolted the bones inside his leg. Yes, there was no doubt, the leg was broken. Finally he got himself to stand up, leaning on his left leg, relieving the wounded one. Once again he looked around him, some of the students now looked more amazed than scared, but some still just looked plain scared out of their mind… Dean gazed down at his legs. The makeshift bandage was now soaked with blood… Shit, that's never a good thing. Dean swallowed hard and tightened the wrap around his thigh. A gasp escaping his lips as he did so… As he hobbled towards the door he stopped and glanced back over his shoulder. His eyes glued to the unconscious gunman on the floor. "If he starts moving… Kick him unconscious again!" He said motioning towards the limp male body lying on the floor. Then he continued limping out the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Jake shouted out from behind Dean. "I've gotta find my brother!" Dean quickly replied, casting a glance back once more. "All by yourself?" Jake looked worried as he closed in on Dean. "Yeah, I thought so…" Dean replied turning his head back towards the door. "You're a lunatic, you know that? I'm coming with you, no matter what you say!" The determined look on Jake's face made Dean give in. There was no way he could change Jake's mind. "All right, just don't get yourself killed!" Jake laughed a bit. "Nah… I'm trying to keep you alive!" Dean couldn't help himself, he started chuckling.

* * *

**Yeah...  
Well, I love reviews... Would you mind making one?  
I'm not sure what you think about this story, could some of you show some light over it?**


End file.
